


Water Droplets

by Flocculate



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Elsa (Disney) Has Issues, Gen, Loneliness, Post-Frozen (2013), Quote: Conceal Don't Feel, Short One Shot, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flocculate/pseuds/Flocculate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one kind of soul shines.  It's not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Droplets

Most people had a soul like the drops of water that plunk down from my low cavern ceiling. Cold, small, and without much thought for the rest of the world. The small droplet will always fall, no matter how hard it tries to stay on the ceiling.

As I lay here hiding from the world above me, I reminisce on the past. My sister has always been a strong influence in my life. I only ever wanted for us to share our joy in all regards and in all things.

But I only ruined her happiness, just as I always have. My unstable powers denied her companionship growing up. I denied her dreams of marrying a dashing young gentleman. My stubborn fears denied her any warmth to save her as she froze over.

I had no doubt that my soul was a small water droplet, blind to how my fall from the ceiling would affect others. If anything else, my soul would be a little frozen water droplet that would bruise if it were to fall onto someone's arm. But my sister's soul was like the light beaming down through the cracks in the cavern ceiling. The light created rainbows wherever it crossed water, filling the room with wonderful colors until the light went away.

The cavern would grow dull and cold once more. The cavern was always a little lonelier in the moments after the light left. Just a little more desolate.

I found this cavern after she saved me. After she saved me from myself. To remind myself that even though I was a small droplet, she could always make me shine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FanFitction.net.  
> UPDATE: 04/22/2015  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plots, or subplots from Frozen. Those all belong to Disney. This story is meant for entertainment value alone.


End file.
